


Falling Down

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Music, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Sleep is a rare thing for the teens of the SMP, two of them find comfort in a disc.orTubbo gives Ranboo Falling Down as a disc and he plays it after an encounter with the VoiceWarning: heavy angst at the end
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Falling Down

The silent nights of L’manberg always bothered Ranboo, the town was deathly quiet as if it was supposed to be gone, never rebuilt. Ranboo sat in his house, his eyes unfocused and staring towards the horizon. Hours into the night, a soft melody drew Ranboo out of his trance. The sound of the piano Ghostbur had set up in the music stand. The enderman stood, his joints stiff as he stretched and climbed down the ladder. Silently, he opened the door, doing his best to not disturb his neighbors. Ranboo turned the corner, carefully stepping down the stairs to the main platform. All of the booths were empty except one, Tubbo sat at the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys.

_ Falling _

_ Falling _

_ Falling  _

_ Falling _

_ Falling _

_ Down _

Ranboo envisioned the words as the piano continued to sing the slow song, he moved closer to Tubbo, sitting on the spare chair.

“what song is that?” Ranboo whispered as the last few notes rang through the square. Tubbo’s hands rested on the keys a few more seconds before he turned to the enderman.

“My father used to play it, I don’t remember the name, something about falling.” Ranboo nodded, the song still playing in his head.

“it sounds like falling, falling down a dark hole but still seeing light.” Tubbo laughed softly, he considered the words for a second,

“Falling Down, that’s a good title,” he said, tapping his wrist. Tubbo dug around in his inventory for a few seconds before pulling out a disc. 

“Is that Tommy’s disc?” Ranboo asked, Tubbo shook his head.

“Nah, Tommy’s disc isn’t as special as this, it’s a unique copy from my Father. that I managed to replicate. Do you have an anvil?” 

“Uhhh, let me grab some iron.” Ranboo crept up to his house, careful to not disturb the sleeping residents of L’Manberg. He returned minutes later to the podium where Tubbo started playing the song again. The notes filled the L’Manberg night with the calming tempo echoing off the buildings. After the last notes left the piano, Tubbo took the disc, its dark blue accents gleaming in the lantern light. 

“We can call the song Falling Down,” he said as he named the discs. Tubbo then turned to Ranboo, holding out one of the discs, “Here, take this, for luck.” Ranboo hesitated, his fingers touching the disc lightly.

“Tubbo, I can’t this is-”

“No Ranboo, it’s a gift, please take it.” Tubbo waited for Ranboo’s grip to tighten around the disc before withdrawing his hand. 

\---------------------------------------------

Ranboo sobbed as the voice in his head whisper meaningless words that swirled around getting louder and louder with each passing second. He curled up in the corner of the panic room hand pressed over his ears in dire attempts to block out the noise. In the midst of the noise was a single thought, 

_ The Disc! _

Ranboo scrambled to open his inventory, ignoring the pain from his face as tears fell from his eyes. He pulled the disc from its slot and positioned it in the jukebox with shaking hands. The soft notes of piano filled his Panic Room, quieting the voice. Ranboo closed his eyes and imagined he was falling, the weightlessness and wind rushing past his ears. The further he fell the darker the hole got but there was always a light above him. He smiled, the voice had quieted as if chased away by the sweet melody. 

_ Falling Down may not be that bad. _


End file.
